Survival Camp Challenge Z
by StrykerCar
Summary: Gohan has to attend a class camp trip. The Orange Star High students are told to only bring what is necessary. Videl and the gang are dumbstruck with what little Gohan brings, and what he brings at that. How much will they find out about the Son boy?
1. Chapter 1

The students watched Satan city pass by as the bus took them to the class camping grounds. Most of the students wouldn't have attended the trip if they didn't know that THE Bulma Brief was sponsoring, as well as attending the trip. That and also they would automatically fail if they didn't.

"I didn't think Gohan would miss something like this." Erasa spoke softly.

"Ha, yeah I know. Nerd-boy failing because he didn't attend a little trip. I bet he just doesn't want to make a fool of himself in front of Bulma Briefs."

"Shut up, Sharpener. No one asked you." Videl snapped, she unlike the rest of the students, was looking forward to the trip. Not only would she get away from her father, but also the hand out mentioned some world famous fighters chaperoning. It was also rumored that Bulma's husband that no one know and was said to be violent was going to be there.

Too caught up in the heat of battle, father and son failed to notice the up coming bus in the distance.

Gohan and Goku were waiting for the students when they decided to use their time to make up for lost training time. It had been a while sense they could spar without Gohan's studies or Saiyaman getting in the way.

"Wow. Videl, they weren't kidding when they said that professional martial artists were going to be watching us. Look at them go at it." Erasa pointed to the fighters off in the distance.

"That's one of the reasons I came on this trip." Videl said as she watched the fight in aw.

Bulma founded up the students before looking over her shoulder at the spar behind her. She turned to Krillin and asked, "Could you get those two so I can start."

Krillin broke out laughing but quickly paled, "Please tell me your kidding. I wish to keep my breathing.. Bulma?"

She glared at him. He was about to speak when Chi-Chi snapped, "I'll do it. Some world martial artist you are."

"YOU TWO GET OVER HERE NOW!" she waited a second for them to respond before she pulled out her frying pan of doom TM and threw it at an unlucky victim's head, resulting in a K.O.

Bulma already started the beginning of her speech, not bothering to look at the scene behind her. "Welcome to our Survival Challenge. As you know I'm Bulma Brief."

The two fighters started making their way closer as Bulma continued her introduction, explaining not to eat anything questionable, to stay away from the cliff edges and that if they got lost just to say where they were and she would send someone out to find them.

"Now does anyone have any questions so far?" she asked, "Now I'm going to introduce the volunteer chaperones."

"Volunteer my ass." Vegeta mumbled, earning a sharp elbow from Bulma, "This short, hot head here is my husband Vegeta." She pointer to the other fighters as she spoke, "That's Krillin, that's Yamcha the Bandit, this is Chi-Chi. And the two taking their merry time getting over here are Son Goku and Son Gohan."

The whole class's jaws hit the ground. From a distance they didn't recognize Gohan wearing a purple gi, and not only that, he looked good in it too.

"Wait! Gohan is the son of the legendary Son Goku and Chi-Chi!" Videl yelled out of realization.


	2. Chapter 2

Gohan sat down by the rest of the Z fighters participating in this trip, mumbling about, "That damn Saiyan bashing frying pan," and, "Being the strongest in the world and fearing kitchenware," while holding his head in one hand. Krillin and Yamcha laughed both having experienced the wrath of Chi-Chi's weapon of choice before they knew how hard she hit, but it was always funny when it happened to someone else.

The students started to set up camp. Some stayed where they were, while others grouped up to find their own camp grounds out of the clearing and off into the woods.

Videl stalked her way over to Gohan, "Are you going to camp alone?"  
"I-  
"Come now." She demanded before she made her way over to Sharpener and Erasa.  
"I guess she wears the pants in the relationship, right Gohan." Krillin teased in pinching the demi-saiyans cheek. Gohan smacked his had away not even bothering to get them started., once Krillin and Yamcha started tag teaming him they would be at it all night.

He stalked over to Videl and the others. "Took you long enough. Come on before all the good spots are taken." Videl instructed.  
"I already picked one out earlier." Gohan informed as he lead the way.

~~

Earlier before Gohan's spar with Goku he selected his grounds. He went with the high grounds on the edge of a cliff, he wanted to be able to keep an eye on the other students just to be safe. For an average person it would take some difficulty to get to. He kept it close to running water, for a number of reasons.  
After he found this clearing he tied the only thing he brought in the top of one of the trees, to prevent it from getting stole by the other campers. He made his way back to where the others waited shortly after.

~~

Gohan helped the others to the camp site, well mostly Erasa. As they reached the clearing Videl asked, clearly annoyed, "Okay, why were you wandering around up here, and where is all your stuff?"  
"I was scoping out the area." Gohan answered as he walked to a tree and began climbing it.  
"Gohan! What the hell are you doing? Get down from there!" Videl yelled.  
Erasa screamed as Gohan fell from the tree. Landing on his feet, he strapped on what he gotten from it.

"Way to get the girls worked up, geeze." Sharpener mumbled, "Hey, what is that anyway?"  
"Huh?" Gohan was only half listening, "Oh yeah. This is my sword. I take it with me whenever I go on survival trips." He half lied, the only other survival trip he went on was when he was four.  
"YOUR WHAT?"

After calming them down and explaining to them why it was a good idea to have a sword, or even a pocket knife, with them on a survival trip, he went of looking for wood leaving the others to set up camp.

"I would never picture him of all people owning a weapon." Sharpener said.  
"Yeah, this day just keeps getting longer." Videl responded as her list of questions grew.  
"We've only known him for a month guys. And he lives in the mountains, is it really that strange for him to be that different. Come on guys." Erasa chirped, "Sharpener can you help me with my tent?"  
"Um, sure" He didn't want to admit it, but he was having difficulty putting up his own tent. After struggling with it for a couple minutes he gave up. "Um, Videl-"  
"Get out of the way." Videl said as she stomped the last peg in the ground holding the tent in place.

Gohan came back into the clearing carrying more wood then the others thought possible.  
"WHAT THE HFIL! Those aren't twigs, those are friggin trees." Sharpeners face fell.  
"What? It's just some fire wood." Gohan asked as he dumped the pile so he could start cutting them.  
"Some?" Videl questioned, "That's like a damn forest!"  
Gohan looked at the pile, "Hmm, there is a little much here isn't there. I know I'll make a hut in case it rains."  
The others fell, 'Was he being serious? He doesn't see the problem in carrying a load of fire wood that big in one trip?'


	3. Notice

**Notice:**

**Sorry about the wait guys, but you're going to have to hang in there a little longer. After noticing that the chapters are so short and could use some juicing up, I plan on rewriting this fanfiction. Until I get a few chapters written I will leave this version of the story up.**

**Sorry about the inconvenience,**

**~StrykerCar**


End file.
